Betrayal
by PotterEvansLove
Summary: Sirius and lily date. what happens when James finds out. Do James and Lily really have a shot together? one-shot.


Sirius had always told him everything. So why not now. Why hadn't Sirius told him that he was bloody dating the girl he was in love with? Oh right because I would punch him into next year or so hard that he'd forget his first 6 years at Hogwarts.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Lily?" James inquired holding back all the angry he had.

"You know bloody well why I didn't tell you," Sirius said. Teeth gritted and hands protecting his face and man hood.

"Alright boys sit down and let's have a civilized talk," Remus said joining the, erm, conversation.

"Always the voice of reason," James said harshly.

"Come on Prongs, be nice. It's not like he's sleeping with her." Remus said trying to make a joke.

"Well…. Erm…. Uhhh…." Sirius stuttered.

"You didn't!" both James and Remus shouted at him.

"Come on Moony don't turn on me. She's a very pretty girl." Sirius said, hurt that his friends had turned on him. 'Beautiful actually' James muttered to no one. And no one heard.

"You slept with the girl James has loved since he laid eyes on her! Sirius that has to break some kind of friend code, if not all of them!"

"I'm done with this conversation. Thanks for trying to help Moony but I just can't be around someone who doesn't understand what friendship really is." James said sadly and wondered out of the common room. Moony and Sirius just stared at him as he left. 'You bloody dolt' Remus said as James left.

James was on his way to the head common room where the only person he had to hide from was Lily which wasn't too hard, seeing as she'd avoided him for 6 years, when he heard sniffling. James wasn't really in the mood to comfort some heartbroken 5th year but he had an obligation as head boy so he searched for the sniffler. Curled up in a ball against the wall was no 5th year. And she wasn't a 6th year either. She was Lily Evans, the number one girl in James' heart, which was now shattered by his friends' betrayal. He didn't want to comfort her but she seemed to need him so he sunk to the ground and pulled her to his chest. She seemed to fit just perfectly, but that could be his imagination.

Slowly her sobs subsided and she was able to utter a few words.

"Thanks Potter." She said through sobs.

"James."

"Huh?"

"The names James, not Potter." He replied

"Oh um right. Thanks James."

"So you want to tell me why I found you crying your eyes out in the middle of a hallway?" he couldn't keep the harshness from his voice but Lily didn't seem to notice.

"Sirius…" Lily started.

"What'd he do? I just saw him. But whatever he did, I swear!" James replied

"No! No…. don't hurt him. We... umm..." lily started again.

"I know about you and _HIM_ no need to explain that." James said harshly again. And Lily noticed.

"Well, um…"

"What is it girl!"

"Imlate…." She said almost too fast for any human to hear. She saw the confused look on James' face so she repeated. "I'm… um, late."

"I'm gunna murder Sirius!" James said through gritted teeth.

"Not if I get there first. But James?"

"Mhm?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone yet, I have to know for sure." She pleaded.

"How later are you?" James asked.

"A week, but I could be nothing! Please don't be mad at Sirius. It's my fault to. If I am… I don't know what I'm going to do." Lily started crying again.

James scooped her up in his arms and cared her to their common room. He went into her room and laid her in her bed. He removes her shoes and covered her up. He closed the door and went to his room; he got the worst night sleep ever.

The next week passed in silence between the Marauders and the girls. Hardly any fun was had for the Gryffindors' but nobody wanted to have a good time. Remus had told James that Lily and Sirius weren't seeing each other anymore, but that didn't stop James from being mad. Lily hadn't talked to James and by Friday he was about ready to pull his hair out when she rushed into their common room and jumped into his arms screaming "IT CAME!"

James was so happy that he could've kissed her. And that's just what he did. He kissed her with all the passion he had. His madness at Sirius for dating Lily. His anger for Lily and Sirius sleeping together. His overwhelming happiness that Lily wasn't pregnant. He kissed her with all the passion he had since he had first laid eyes on her. But their kiss was cut short by a cleared throat at the entrance. Apparently Lily had come running to the common room so fast that her friends and the marauders were so worried that they followed her.

"Are we interrupting something?" Remus said. Lily looked to James and James looked at Lily.

"We'll I had a scare. I thought I was pregnant with Sirius' kid but luckily my period came. So alls good." Lily said quickly. She turned bright red and buried her face in James' chest who put a protective arm around her.

"And you didn't tell us!" Marlene and Alice gasp. The boys all looked stunned.

"I had no idea!" Sirius gasps.

"Please forgive him," lily said quietly to James.

"Sirius, mate, Padfoot, I miss ya man! I forgive you. Even if you did almost get the love of my life pregnant." James said.

"This calls for a group hug!" Sirius yelled. And all of their James' friends engulfed them in a hug and at the center James whispered to lily, "bout damn time you realized you liked me. Because I didn't know how much longer I could hold in on how much I love you."

"I love you too. Always have. Just waiting for you to grow up. It finally happened."

**Terrific one shot. I hope…. Just having fun. Hope you enjoy this relatively pointless one shot. I always enjoy constructive critism. So love like hate whatever just comment and tell me how ya feel **

**Love, PotterEvansLove**


End file.
